The Odd Couple Timestamp
by Maybaby34
Summary: Timestamp from The Odd Couple: Gabriel finally makes good on his promise to Castiel from chapter 15. Jealous!Dean with a little bondage thrown in. Destiel.


**This is for kamja who wanted a timestamp of Gabriel making good on his promise to Castiel when he was in the hospital. This takes place roughly two months after Castiel is released from the hospital. **

* * *

"Why did you have us dress up in suits just to go to a damn strip club?" Dean grumbled, pulling at his tie. "Besides, Cas should be resting."

Castiel rolled his eyes at his best friend turned boyfriend. "Really, Dean? I'm not an invalid. My shoulder barely pains me now."

"Michael made us his VIPs so we should dress the part. Besides, I wanted to see Moose dressed in a suit." Gabriel smiled at Sam who wore a similar expression as Castiel. "Don't worry about Cas, Deano. He won't overwork himself by tucking bills into thongs." Gabriel snickered at Dean's dark look as they made their way to one of the VIP tables at Celestial Bodies.

Once the four men were settled at their table and their drinks brought to them; Michael made his way over to them.

"How's it going tonight? Jo said you all were going to be here. What's the occasion?" Michael asked, eyeing the suits.

"We're celebrating Castiel's recovery, cuz. Is Samandriel working tonight?" Gabriel asked, sneaking a quick glance toward Castiel. Castiel groaned when he saw the calculating look in Gabriel's eyes.

"I believe he is. Do you need something from him?" Michael asked, looking between Gabriel and Castiel.

"We will later." Gabriel chuckled and winked at Castiel.

Dean stared at Gabriel suspiciously. Gabriel pointedly ignored Dean and took a sip of his drink.

Sam shook his head at the two of them and then turned Michael. "How are things going with you and Jo? I rarely see her anymore." Sam said, his voice slightly accusatory at Michael for stealing his best friend.

Michael's voice held a wealth of warmth when he spoke of his girlfriend. "We're doing great. Actually, I'm going to propose to her next weekend."

Sam, Dean and Castiel both straightened and stared Michael down. It was Gabriel's turn groan as he ran a palm across his face.

"Mikey, you have to be careful what you say in front of them about Jo. She's like their sister. These three are the most protective assholes when it comes to her."

Michael's eyebrows rose. "Guys, I'm going to ask her to be my wife, it's not like I'm telling you about our sex life."

"You've slept with Jo?" Dean growled out, eyebrows lowered over his eyes. Sam's normally friendly face turned into a cold mask. Castiel was the scariest one of all though. He just sat there, his blue eyes narrowed, staring at Michael without blinking. He was clearly thinking of different ways to dismember him. Out of the three, Castiel would be the one he would have to watch his back with. It's always the quiet ones.

"Jo's twenty-five years old, I'm not the first man she's been with," he looked at the three men and gave them a challenging stare of his own, "but I'll be her last. I love her and I'm going to marry her."

The three men instantly relaxed. Dean gave him a crooked smile. "That's all you had to say man, that you love her."

Michael raised his hands in defeat. "I just told you I was going to ask her to marry me. You're all crazy." he muttered but couldn't actually be angry knowing that Jo had three "brothers" that loved her so much.

Gabriel laughed at Michael. "Trust me; you'll get use to them."

Michael sighed and told them he would catch up with them later in the night after he was done with work.

"By the way," Michael turned toward Sam and Dean, "tell your mom hi for me." Michael smirked at the sputtering Winchester boys. Gabriel started laughing and Castiel let out a chuckle.

"What?" Dean glared at Castiel. Castiel smiled and shook his head, watching Michael walk away.

"Just thinking about what your mother said. He is a good looking man."

Gabriel inhaled his drink at the remark and even Sam gave a wry smile at his older brother's face.

"What the hell, Cas!" Dean shouted, outraged.

Castiel reached over and patted Dean's thigh, eyes now trained toward the stage. "Shhh, Dean. The show's about the start."

Castiel caught Gabriel's eye and winked. Gabriel grinned and snuggled closer to Sam as the lights dimmed.

* * *

Hours later, Castiel found himself in a precarious position. He currently had a young stripper named Samandriel grinding in his lap, an erection clearly outlined in the man's red and white striped booty shorts.

Unfortunately, Castiel wasn't the only one to notice it.

Dean was practically snapping and snarling at the young stripper who paid him no notice. It was the firm grip that Gabriel had on Dean's arm that kept him seated.

Castiel kept his hands to the side so not to accidently touch the man, and kept his eyes mostly focused on Dean. Maybe this idea of Gabriel's to make Dean jealous was a very bad one.

Castiel looked up at Samandriel to tell him that he had enough, but blessedly, the music changed, signaling that time was up. Castiel sighed in relief, but tensed when Samandriel leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I get off at twenty minutes. If you want, meet me at the entrance."

"I.." Castiel started, but Dean had obviously heard the proposition. He broke free of Gabriel's grip, standing up abruptly.

"We're leaving." He grounded out as he stared down the kid that finally noticed the pissed off mechanic. Samandriel paled and took off, but not before sending Castiel one last look of longing.

Castiel sighed. He just wanted to make Dean a little jealous, not ferociously pissed off. _Fuck, this was a bad idea._

"You two go ahead. Sam and I will catch a ride with Michael." Gabriel offered. Sam started to stand up, ready to get back to the hotel himself, but Gabriel yanked him down by the arm and shook his head in warning.

Sam shot him a confused look, but stayed seated. "Yeah, we'll see you in the morning, I guess." Sam looked between the two standing men and shrugged.

Gabriel gave Castiel a sly grin and a thumbs up. Castiel flipped him the bird instead and followed Dean out of the club.

The car ride to the hotel was thankfully short because the tension that radiated inside the Impala was suffocating.

Castiel was never so happy to see the hotel. He was hoping he could talk some sense into Dean and was willing to even tell him about the little scheme. He hoped, he knew in vain, that Dean would get a laugh out of it, but he wasn't counting on it.

"Dean, I think you're overacting." Castiel grunted slightly when Dean pushed him into their hotel room. Castiel gave him a small glare as he took off his suit jacket and slung it over the bed.

Dean gave him a stern stare that elicited hot shivers from Castiel. He pulled out one of the heavy wooden chairs from the small table that was in the corner of their room.

"Sit." Dean pointed to the chair.

Castiel stared wide eyed at Dean as he hesitantly made his way to the chair where he sat down, never taking his eyes off of Dean.

Dean slowly circled the chair, eyeing Castiel as a predator would his prey. He worked at the knot of his tie and with a snap of his wrist, slid it out of his collar.

Dean stopped behind the chair, taking Castiel's hands and tying them behind the chair with the tie, being careful of his shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?" Castiel gasped when he realized he couldn't move.

Dean stayed quiet but instead ran a hand through Castiel's unruly dark hair, tugging his head back slightly.

He then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You like having pretty boys grind on your lap, Cas?"

The teacher swallowed thickly at the feel of Dean's warm breath ghosting over his ear and neck. "I-I…no of course not, Dean."

Dean licked behind Castiel's ear causing the brunette to shudder and moan softly. He tilted his head to give Dean better access.

Dean bit lightly on the taut tendon of Castiel's neck and hummed thoughtfully. "I don't believe you. I think you do. I think you like seeing them get themselves worked up as they rub themselves on that big dick of yours."

Castiel's breathing stuttered to a stop at Dean's words. "God, Dean…." Castiel's eyes closed and his head fell all the way back onto Dean's shoulder.

"You don't even have to touch them and they would get off. I almost feel bad for that poor bastard, what was his name? Oh yeah, Samandriel. Getting hot and bothered on your lap and all you had to do was look at him with those goddamn eyes of yours. I bet the entire time, he was wishing he could just unzip your pants and ride you, bounce on your dick."

Castiel gasped at the image, only it wasn't Samandriel he was imagining. His cock strained painfully against his pants at the thought of Dean riding him.

Dean's hand worked its way down to Castiel's lap, pressing firmly down on the ridge of his cock.

"Dean!" Castiel choked out, hips instinctually pushing up into Dean's hand.

Dean growled lowly in his ear. "Are you getting turned on thinking about that stripper?"

"No…god no…you, Dean. Only you. I-I was thinking about you…," Castiel took a gulp of air, his body feeling as if it was on fire as the images of Dean bombarded him, "fucking yourself on my cock."

Castiel's forehead beaded with sweat and his teeth clenched when Dean squeezed his cock, almost painfully. He could feel Dean's breathing pick up, it puffing hotly against his neck.

He opened his eyes and turned his head toward Dean, seeing lust blown green eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Is that what you want, Cas?" Dean gave Castiel no time to answer. Dean brutally took his mouth, all tongue and teeth, nipping and tugging on Castiel's plump lower lip.

"Please, Dean. Untie me, I want to touch you." Castiel begged when their kiss broke but Dean only smirked.

He stood up and walked around to stand in front of Castiel. Green eyes never straying from blue, Dean started to remove his suit, starting with the jacket and quickly followed by the dress shirt.

Once he was only in his unbuttoned trousers that hung low on his lean hips, he started working on Castiel's clothing. He removed the blue tie and unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it back until it pooled around Castiel's elbows, trapped between his body and the chair.

Castiel whimpered when Dean started working on his pants, deftly pushing then along with his boxers down to his ankles were they caught on his shoes that Dean hadn't removed. Castiel hissed when the cool air hit his heated cock.

Dean stepped back to admire the debauched view of Castiel tied to a chair, clothes undone but not completely removed, cock flushed, twitching against his abdomen.

"Fuck…" Dean breathed out as he unconsciously slid his own pants and boxers down so he could palm himself.

Castiel licked his lips as he watched Dean step out of his pants and started to stroke his cock as he stared at Castiel with heavy lidded eyes.

"Come here." Castiel ordered roughly, but Dean let out a throaty laugh.

"Cas, you are in no condition to be giving orders. I have you where I want you." He stepped closer and sank to his knees in front of Castiel.

Castiel smirked down at Dean. "You still came to me."

Dean gave Castiel a wicked grin. "Don't think I came because you told me. Don't forget, you're the one tied up, so I can do anything I want to you." He bit his lower lip as he looked up at Castiel with his big green eyes before lowering his head to take Castiel into his mouth.

Castiel's hiss turned into a long, drawn out moan when Dean's hot, wet mouth met Castiel's rigid cock. Dean ran his tongue along the underside before dipping into the slit making Castiel cry out. Dean sucked at the broad head before working his lips and tongue over the turgid flesh, taking him deeper into his mouth.

Castiel growled in frustration when he tried to move his hands.

"Dean, untie me." Dean soft laughter vibrated down Castiel's cock, causing him to buck his hips up, giving Dean more of his cock. One of Dean's hands clamped down on the sharp ridge of Castiel's hipbone to hold him down as the other snaked up his chest to rest his rough fingers on Castiel's lips.

Castiel readily opened his mouth, greedily sucking on the calloused digits. He smiled around the fingers when he heard and felt Dean's moan as he rubbed his tongue suggestively against the digits.

When Dean's fingers were good and wet, Castiel released them with a slight pop from the suction. Dean's mouth never leaving Castiel's cock; he reached behind him and started to breach himself with a slick finger.

Castiel groaned when Dean's pupil filled eyes rolled back and closed as he worked himself on his fingers. Castiel felt himself swell even more when he looked up to see that he was facing a mirror that hung on the opposite wall. He could see Dean fucking himself with his fingers, one finger turning into two and then three.

Castiel watched mesmerized between the scene in the mirror and the one in front of him of Dean's long lashes lying delicately on his flushed cheeks, his plump pink lips stretched tight as they worked over his cock.

Castiel felt his balls tighten up as Dean continued to suck, lick and moan over his cock. He wasn't going to last long with Dean's torturous lips and tongue and the double visual he was receiving.

"Dean…" he gritted out causing the slightly younger man to snap his eyes open at the sound of desperation in Castiel's voice.

Castiel's cock slipped out between Dean's swollen lips. Dean planted his hands on Castiel's thighs and lifted himself up to straddle himself on his lap.

Both men moaned as their bodies made contact, Castiel's length rubbing against Dean's ass.

"Is this what you want? Want me to grind on you like he did tonight? Do you want me to be your little whore?" Dean whispered, harshly just as he lowered himself down onto Castiel's cock.

Castiel keened as Dean's tight heat enveloped him, the glide a little rough with only Dean's salvia and Castiel's precome as the only lubricant.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped out when Dean settled all the way to the base, his breathing was ragged against his neck. "You're going to hurt yourself." Castiel's body was tense from holding himself back from planting his feet firmly on the floor and bucking up into Dean.

Dean took a hold of the back of the chair and started to pull himself up before lowering back down hard, grinding his ass against Castiel groin in tight circles.

"Doesn't hurt," Dean's head fell back as he started a slow, but hard rhythm, "feels fucking amazing."

Castiel released a breath he didn't realized he had been holding. The last thing he would ever want to do was to hurt Dean in any way.

Dean kept the rhythm up for a while, teasing Castiel enough where he was constantly on edge but it was never quite enough. Castiel bucked up as much as he could in an attempt to get Dean to move faster, but the man was stubborn. He kept a slow steady pace, their skin moist and sticky from sweat and Dean's precome from his cock being trapped between their bodies.

Castiel was a writhing mess underneath Dean, any dignity he had quickly fled as he begged and pleaded with Dean to release him, let him touch him. He bit Dean's shoulder and looked into the mirror. Castiel's body shuddered anew with raw need and want as he watched the play of Dean's back muscles and arms as he worked himself over Castiel's cock. He couldn't look away as his cock would disappear into Dean's body.

Castiel snarled his frustration that he couldn't take a hold of Dean's hips and pound up into the body he loved so much.

Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel, his tongue forcing his way in between the slightly parted lips, mimicking the movements of their body. Dean grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his head back.

Green eyes bore into Castiel's intensely as he started to pick up the pace, practically bouncing on Castiel's dick. "Is this what you thought of tonight? Fucking me like this? God, 'cause I can tell you, I wanted to rip that man off your lap and show everybody you belong to me. That I'm the only one that is allowed to do this…ever." Dean took a shuddering breath, "I'd even let you fuck me in front of everybody to prove it."

Castiel couldn't take it any longer. His voice came out as a low rumble. "Dean. Release me. Now."

Dean shivered above Castiel, his defiant attitude crumbling when faced with Castiel's deep and demanding tone. He reached behind Castiel and quickly untied the binds.

Once his hands were free, Castiel grabbed Dean's hips and slammed them down as Castiel's hips canted up, Dean keening his surprise.

"Don't think for one minute," Castiel gritted out between clenched teeth, "that I would ever allow anyone to view you as you are now. This is for my pleasure only, not for anybody else."

Castiel shifted his hips where he knew he would better hit Dean's prostate. "You forget that yes, I belong to you, but you belong to me also." He powered up into Dean, hitting the bundle of nerves, causing Dean to howl out his orgasm as he came between their bodies. The wooden chair creaked ominously, but managed not to break as Castiel gave a few more hard thrusts before he was coming inside Dean's pliant body.

Both men panted for breath, as Dean slumped against Castiel, giving him all his weight but he didn't mind. He loved the solidness of his boyfriend's body against his own. Castiel kissed Dean's damp temple and ran his hands up and down Dean's back lovingly.

"Dean, I think tonight if you had focused on my face instead of the dancer's, you would have seen I was not enjoying myself. I wanted you in my lap, not him."

Dean pulled back and blinked. "Then why didn't you just push him off or something?"

Castiel gave him a sly smile. "Let's just say, Gabriel was right. Jealous sex is fucking hot."

Dean had a blank look on his face before he started to laugh at himself. "I just fell right into it, didn't I?"

Castiel smirked smugly.

"Sonofabitch." he muttered and then leaned down to kiss the smirk off Castiel's face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
